Demographics of the East Asian Federation (FWNG)
Government *Official Name: Federation of East Asian Corporate States *General Name: East Asian Federation, East Asia *Citizen Adjective: East Asian; citizens can also be referred to by region (i.e. Japanese, Korean, Taiwanese, Chinese) *Adjective Plural: East Asian *Abbreviation: EAF *Government Type: Corporate Democracy *National Capitol: Seogyeong, Seogyeong *Current Chief Executive: Park Kyo-Eun *National Anthem: Aegukga *National Motto: "Peace, Prosperity, Pacifism" *Technologies Invented/Discovered: **1. Nanopaste **2. Magnetically-confined Fusion **3. CO2-to-O Bioreactor **4. Weaponized Charged Particle Beam **5. Short-Distance Displacement Engine **6. Artificial Atmosphere Seeding **7. Distributed Artificial Intelligence **8. Energy-to-Matter Conversion **9. Antimatter Containment **10. Extraterrestrial Terraforming **11. Superlight Displacement Foreign Relations *IMF/World Bank Status: Donator *United Nations Member: YES *G8 Member: YES *G20 Member: YES Basic Information *Population: 482,964,308 *Largest City: Seogyeong, Seogyeong *Tallest Structure: Lotus Tower, Beijing, Beijing *Computer Owners: 100% *Internet Users: 100% *Drivers/Car Owners: 41% *Location On Map: Eastern Asia *Number of Prefectures: 165 Environment *Carbon Dioxide Emissions per year: 278 x 106 tons *Average pH of water inside national borders: 6.4 *Fusion Power Plants: 30 *Solar Power Plants: 36 *Wind Turbines: 21,600 *Hydroelectric Dams: 15 *Nuclear Power Plants: 0 *Tidal Generator Farms: 256 *Public Transport Use: 80% Economy *GDP Per Capita: $33,770 *Currency Equivalent: $1 USD = ¥75.142 *National Tax: None *Sales Tax Rate: None *Annual GDP: $16.310 trillion *Average Price Of New Car: ¥950,145.30 *Imports: **Food ***Produce ***Rice ***Red Meat **Advanced Software **Metals **Automobiles **Consumer Goods *Exports: **Medicine **Produce **Automobiles **Consumer Technology **Defense Technology **Development Aid Culture/Health/Education *Languages: Japanese, Korean, Mandarin (Primary); Russian, English, Filipino *Religions: Shinto, Buddhism, Christianity, Others *Crime Rate: 3 victims per 1000 citizens *Birth Rate: 10 per 1,000 population (1,531,600 per year) *Death Rate: 7 per 1,000 population (1,094,000 per year) *Immigration Rate: 1 per 1,000 population (437,600 per year) *Average Life Expectancy: 99 *Gun Owners: 16% *Beliefs/Standings: **1. Nuclear Weapons: NO **2. Abortion: Yes **3. Gay Marriage: No Although Same-Sex Marriages are permitted, they are not recognized by the state as marriages, and homosexuality is discouraged. **4. Equal Rights: Yes **5. Torture Methods: No **6. Death Penalty: No **7. Stem Cell Research: Yes **8. Innocent Until Proven Guilty: Yes **9. Assisted Suicide: No **10. Criminal Rights: Yes Military *Nuclear and Fusion WMD: 0 *Federation Air Forces and Space Forces Personnel: 1,478,000 *Self-Defense Forces Personnel: 568,000 **Ground Vehicles: 1,200 *Air Forces and Space Forces Aircraft: 12,478 **Terrestrial Planes: 1,348 **Space Planes: 10,830 **Helicopters: 420 *Air Forces Spacecraft: 35 *Wars/Incidents Involved: **1. Vietnam War History *Most Devastating Natural Disaster: 2011 Sendai earthquake and tsunami (8,805 confirmed dead, over 12,000 missing) *Most Devastating Act Of War: Vietnam War (4,960 dead) *Largest War Involved In: Vietnam War *Date Of Founding: February 15, 1976 Top Five Statistics *Most Deaths Caused By: **1. Suicide **2. Motor Vehicle Deaths **3. Disease **4. Injuries and Other Accidents **5. Mental Conditions *Most Common Vehicles: **1. Toyota **2. Hyundai **3. Honda **4. Nissan **5. Suzuki *Most Common Crimes: **1. Larceny **2. Negligent Homicide **3. Assault and/or Battery **4. Sexual Assault **5. Murder *Most Common Religions: **1. Shinto/Buddhism **2. Atheism **3. Christianity **4. Islam **5. Sikhism Notes Category:East Asian Federation (FWNG)